Magic Means
by Ookami Hemi
Summary: Rated T. About a student who comes close to Judal.
1. Magic Means

-_My one talent _-

Life was all fun and games until your parents decided to send you to the Kou Empire to learn about magic from Kou's Oracle. Born to two powerful magicians you were in their shadows every step of your life. Your magic was "wasted" you on apparently according to your mother and father and in a last attempt to get you take this seriously they sent you..._here._

The Kou empire. What you didn't expect was someone _like him _to be the oracle. You expected the magi to be..._older_. However this man looked only a few years older than you were. "Judal, there you are. This is (y/n). You're new pupil." a man pushed you forward towards the man who glanced down. As you looked up at the oracle had a slender muscular build and stood around 5'7" inches tall. He had medium colored black hair in a long segmented pony-tail that stretched down to his ankles and red ringed eyes-**_Beautiful red ringed eyes. _**He wore purple make up on his eyes that faded towards in the inner portion of his eyelids. His attired consisted of an Indian chunnari around his neck with a small, short sleeved back choli that revealed his nicely toned out stomach. He wore an Indian leg dress that stopped at his ankles and wore no shoes. His arms were adorned with golden bangled bracelets that extended from his elbows to his wrist and a golden bangled necklace with a ruby in the center. **_Dear lord he was freaking hot! _**

"My _pupil_? I don't remember ever agreeing to mentoring." Judal scowled and placed his hands on his hips "...I don't remembering asking for lessons either!" you snapped turning facing the man who brought you here "I demand you bring me home now or i'll turn you into a snail and put salt on you!"

"...A snail...is that the best you can do?" Judal mumbled you looked up at him-eyes burning with passion and a hint of anger. "Well not all of us can follow in our damn parents foot-steps and yes I could do better however I don't _feel_ like putting any real effort into this!" you flicked your wrist and the tone turned into stone. Judal walked over to the man and tapped a couple of times before laughing "Alright kid, turn 'em back."

You snapped your fingers and the man returned to normal "**(Y/N)-SAMA HOW COULD YOU!**" he yelled. You put your arms behind your head and rolled your eyes. Magic was a pain in the ass...yet...

-_My one talent...is magic_-


	2. Getting to know your Mentor

_-This guy…- _

You watched as Judal took a large bit into a peach, chewed, swallowed, repeat. You had been under Judal's mentor ship and so far all it looked like the black haired magi liked to do was sit around all day eating peaches. "Mo!" you puffed out your checks your mentor glanced at you and gave you a confused look "What's a matter chibi?" he took _another _bite.

"When are you going to teach me how to use high level magic." you asked as you made _yet another _peach appear in the palm of your hand "Well first i need to see just how much magoi you have." he said throwing the pit in the pile behind him. "Couldn't you just fighting me instead of making me make peaches!?" you growled.

"If i fought you, chibi, you'll be blown away. I can't have my _cute_ little student blown away. Your old man and mother are scary." he said taking the peach and chopping down on it. Yet another peach pit was thrown over his shoulder "hmm I think I'm tired of peaches..."

"Thank goodness..."

"Let's try **bananas**" Judal exclaimed "Bananas..._why _bananas! **Why another bloody fruit!**" you groaned. Judal smirked and shook his finger at you "Tsk. tsk. tsk. Students don't question their mentors (y/n). Now create my banana!"

_-Is driving me insane!-_


	3. Meeting your Mentor's Enemies (Part One)

_-I just think- _

Today Judal was taking you to some place called Sindria. You looked over the carpet as you flew over a vast ocean. Your eyes widen as a sea serpent jumped from the ocean "AH!" you jumped back straight into Judal as the creature stopped right in front of the carpet, snapped its jaws, sneered, and fell back down into the ocean. Judal looked at you slight amused you had your legs wrapped his is waist, your arms around his neck and your body _very close _to his, he could feel your heart beating rapidly and see the tears forming at the rimes of your eyes.

"I don't like this place!" you wined. Judal sighed and started rubbing your back "Its okay, chibi-chan. If the serpent comes back i'll just roast it." he said casually. Judal would _tolerate _you touching him after all this was the first time you've seen the creatures from around here. "Take me back home!" you whimpered.

"If you're gonna be a great magician then you need to know you're allies from your enemies." Judal said calmly. Slowly you released your grasp over your mentor and sat by him on the carpet. It had been little over five weeks since you were **dragged ** to Judal's side. This was the first time he actually took you out anywhere to learn 'magic' but you had a feeling he just wanted to get away from the place and _you _were his new escape goat. Slowly you looked back out-it seemed the creature was following you and this time when it leap snapping its jaws Jadal reached out and pulled you to his body with his arm.

Out of the corner of your eye you could him take something out and within second you smelled something burning. "New carpet rule! When we're flying over the ocean no matter what ocean or body of water you keep your head inside in the carpet!" he groaned. "Okay..." you mumbled you realized that Judal was still holding you firmly. _Honestly it didn't feel that bad_.

"When we land at the palace. I want you to stay very close to me. They can't harm me but you are a different story."

"After this lesson can we get something sweet to eat...anything but peaches!" Judal chuckled "Alright, chibi-chan. I'll take you out for dinner we when get back to Kou."

_-I just made a friend, even if he is a crazy magi-_


	4. Meeting your Mentor's Enemies (Part two)

_-I just realized…-_

You watched in amazement as your mentor broke the barrier around Sindria without any trouble. Judal turned around "You know how to float right?" he asked "Not really. **Remember I'm not a magi i don't have the magoi that you have**." you said Judal let out a sigh and extended his hand you reached out and grab it and he jerked you down and caught you in his arms.

"Why can't i just take the carpet!" you puffed out your checks "because you need to learn how to do this at least if you learn anything from me." he said letting you dangle in the air "Does it have to be at a height that if you let me go i'll be squashed!" you growled "Fear can be the best teaching toll." he answered loosing his grip on your arms.

"**_JUDAL_**!" you shouted has he complexly let go. As you screamed falling Judal watched as you twisted your body so that you were in a standing position, you held out your hands "_-I just realized…-_

You watched in amazement as your mentor broke the barrier around Sindria without any trouble. Judal turned around "You know how to float right?" he asked "Not really. **Remember I'm not a magi i don't have the magoi that you have**." you said Judal let out a sigh and extended his hand you reached out and grab it and he jerked you down and caught you in his arms.

"Why can't i just take the carpet!" you puffed out your checks "because you need to learn how to do this at least if you learn anything from me." he said letting you dangle in the air "Does it have to be at a height that if you let me go i'll be squashed!" you growled "Fear can be the best teaching toll." he answered loosing his grip on your arms.

"**_JUDAL_**!" you shouted has he complexly let go, clinging your eyes shut tight hoping that Judal wouldn't let you die you continued to fall fall until you felt something catch you slowly you opened your eyes seeing that Judal had caught you. You felt your eyes tearing up as you hit him on the chest _**"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU JERK! WHAT IF I DIED HUH!?" **_

He scuffled "Do you think I'd let you die while you're my pupil?" he asked. "I...have a fear of heights that's why I can't levitate." you mumbled. "Yet when you looked out in the carpet you were fine..." he titled his head "I wasn't fall then now was I!" you scowled. Your mentor fell silent for a moment "You might be more trouble than you're worth." he rolled his eyes.

Judal's feet landed on the ground and four people came into view. Right away you got out of Judal's arms and glared at the girl next to the three men. "YOU!" she pointed her finger shouting "You know her, Yuka?" A man with purple hair asked. "She's the daughter of two of the most powerful magicians in the Al-Thamen." she answered.

"...You're really that famous huh?" Judal asked "My parents are known for their destruction. Everyone assumes I'm evil." you sighed shaking your head "Wait you're not?" this time a man with pale skin and white hair spoke. "Not not she isn't." Yuka answered for you. Your eyes narrowed on Yuka and you held your hand up slightly creating a fire ball you tossed it in the air and smirked "I really **_hate_** being compared to my parents."

The girl moved her feet so that she could easily dash towards you and strike you with her spear. That's when you heard Judal crying "HUH?" you turned around looking at him stocked "I-Its just my cute little chibi-chan as her first enemy!" Judal's arms flew around you pulling you into a hug "I'M SO PROUD!"

"...Sin...did you notice he's not acting like his normal self?" The paled skin man asked "Yeah..." the purple haired man gave his companion a small nod. Yuka frowned "Move so i can kill the traitor's offspring!" she hissed. Judal's eyes darkened with a flick of is wand she sent Yuka flying into the purple haired man. "I just came to introduce you to my pupil." you felt Judal pick you up and log you under his arm "Isn't she cute..._not like i can say the same for yours._"

Then everything went black as a swarm of...Dark Rukh appeared around Judal and you. "Latter you royal dumbass!"

_-…my mentor has strange ways of teaching.-_


	5. Brushing his' hair leads to bonds

_-I just learned- _

_**Sometimes you really couldn't help yourself.**_ It was just so tempting! Judal groaned as he sat on the bed, hair lose and not in it's normal ponytail. You walked inside the room-you're room. "Judal?" you looked at the black haired magi confused "Ah good timing (y/n). You can help me brush my hair."

"...Huh?"

Judal smirked and tossed you the brush which you caught "Why can't a maid do this, and i thought you hated people touching your hair?" you asked walking over to the magi "I don't like them touching my hair. I figured since you were here i might as well get you to do it.." he grumbled looking away. Judal was giving **_you_** permission to touch **_his precious_** hair? "If you really want me to...i guess I can." you grinned sitting at his side.

You picked up some of his hair and gently started stroking. "You're hair is really soft Judal." you giggled all he did was grunt you could see pink across his checks. You stood like this with him brushing his hair for what seemed like hours. Finally you were at the ends of the strains. "(y/n) what made you become a magician in the first place...you don't really seem to enjoy it."

"...My sister. Before she went against the Al-Thamen. She taught me the magic I do know right now. I'd rather not feel my father's wrath thats why I didn't join my sister..." you answered "So you're father scared you into staying with the Al-Thamen?" Judal mused "...more like threaten to kill me if i ever tried to leave." you giggled "Mama could care less one way or another if i stay or go. She and I never bonded...well i never been close to either of my parents. Just my sister."

"Do yo hate her now?" you started putting Judal's hair back to normal "Sometimes. She had the will to break free. I'm still trap in a cage." you answered running your fingers through his hair. "...I never thought of it as being trapped in a cage." Judal said. "Maybe not you, Judal. You have freedom...you don't have parents who are alive always nagging you-oh." your eyes widened when you realized what you said.

"I'm so sorry Judal I-" he cut you off "I couldn't care less of they were alive (y/n). I really don't care." you swallowed and put down the brush and wrapped your arms around him "I'm sure that's not true...I'm sure deep down...you wish you could have met them." Judal placed his hand over yours and sad nothing.

_-Even the strongest need some comfort once in a while-_


	6. Sometimes a spell will go wrong

_-Oh my...-_

"**(y/n)!**" A voice boomed throughout the Kou palace. You felt your body flinch as the yelling became closer to you. Judal had been teaching you some spells and the last one you happened to cast well...you suddenly had cat ears and a bushy tail. Your cat-like ears twitched as you heard the foot steps coming closer.

_Great you were in for it now_.

"(y/n) There you are! My little cute chibi-chan." Judal's voice had a hint of darkness in it. Slowly you turned around laughing nervously "H-Hi Judal..." you meekly smiled. Judal crossed his arms and his tail swished side to side "Oh don't _'hi Judal'_ me...what did you do this time." he groaned.

"I was practicing the spell you told me to do the next thing I know..." you pointed to the cat ears. His own twitched "...I thought i told you that you weren't ready for that spell." he growled, you flinched as his tail stood up . Your ears pinned down and you looked down "I'm sorry. But i figured if i practiced I could surprise you." your tail went between your legs as you looked up at Judal with large tearful eyes.

"..." His ears moved back for a moment and his tail twitched as he starred down at you. Finally he sighed "As the caster do you know how long it might last?" he asked "...a day..._probably_." you answered still with the large eyes. Judal glanced to the side seeing that everyone had a pair of animal ears and tail.

"Next time listen to me." he reached out patting your head "Okay!" you beamed. "C'mon on let's go make fun of other people!" you gave him a small nod and trotted behind him.

"This is going to be fun nya~"

"Dont say that you'll get me into it, nya. _Oh God_, nya! _**(Y/N) GET BACK HERE NYYYYYYYYYYYA**_!" And so Judal proceeded with casing you around the court-yard.

_-Master Judal looked rather cute as a cat-boy...-_


	7. Worriment and sacrifices

_-For the first time-_

_**How could something like this happened**_? Happen to someone like him? Judal, he was injured and that was something you never thought you'd see _**ever**_. Just yesterday he was yelling at you about something stupid and now here he lay on a bed sleeping. In a quite silence you watched as his chest moved up and down. Now more than ever you wanted Judal to wake up and tell you that everything was going to be okay.

"ugh..." his face twisted in a painful expression. You really couldn't stand seeing Judal like this. Slowly you stood up and placed your hands above him and considerate your magoi into your hands. The only one real useful skill that your sister taught you; healing. A blue light began to glow around your hands and what looked like blue snow fell on Judal. The moment it touched him it was absorbed by his body.

Judal's breathing eased out and you felt your energy drained. Slowly your eyes closed as you laid your head by his arm and fell asleep. You knew the dangers of using that skill...but you didn't care. Sometime during the night Judal woke up, much to his surprise you were soundly sleeping. Judal slowly lent up-all the pain in his body was gone. "...I cant believe that i saw that spell in my life." a voice gasped Judal's head snapped over seeing Koubun. "What are you talking about...what spell?" Judal growled.

"...The only person that knew that spell was a powerful magician but she vanished a great deal of years ago. Its a spell that will used most of the person's magoi. Most of the time...the person becomes blind. You were in a critical condition, perhaps (y/n) felt like she had to risk it." he answered frowning.

"What?" Judal gasped he glanced down at you and quickly shook you awake. When you opened your eyes...they were colorless. The beautiful (e/c) orbs were replaced with whiteness. "(Y/n) can you see anything?" Judal asked "...No...I-I cant."

_-I was worried enough to risk everything- _


	8. He's wiling to fight for your well-being

_-He...he actually...-_

"There we go sweetie almost done." you felt Koubun open your right eye and drop some liquid inside "This should last enough for you to capture the dungeon. After that the Dijinn will be able to restore your eyesight." You squeezed your hands and slightly bowed "I'm sorry Master Koubun for being such a bother all the time." you heard Koubun chuckle.

"You're not a bother you're an _**idiot**_!" You felt someone's hands cup you face. Judal's eyes narrowed watching as the eye-color of your pupils returned to normal "You didn't need to sacrifice anything for me." he growled. All you did was smile up towards the fuming black haired magi. "I thought there was only one healing Dijinn..." you mumbled.

"There's a female however she's even more picker than the male. I have feeling that she'll find you suitable for her master. Not everyone is willing to give up something so important without a second thought." Koubun said closing a box. You felt Judal pick you up bridal style "It'll be faster if we travel how i normally do alone." he sighed.

Everything became swarmed in darkness as dark Rukh appeared. You closed your eyes-a bit scare that when you opened them again all that would be there would be darkness but the cause...who you gave it up for. It was worth it. "We're here..." Judal said slowly you opened your eyes seeing a large temple like structure "Her dungeon is...interesting." you said.

"...She's not your _typical_ Dijinn." He answered walking forward. A large door opened. "I will get your eyesight back..." he whispered you reached up and hugged him "It's okay...if i had to. I'll do it over again because you're important to me Judal." you said. Judal's eyes narrowed. He was important to you?

"Ara...I feel really...sleepy."

"**(y/n)!?**"

_-Worries about me.- _


	9. He's willing to admit he feels something

_-I never...-_

"**What did you do to her**?!" Judal shouted before him was a Dijinn "I am Sha'la the Dijinn of healing and curses. I came to see who dared entered my dungeon I just didn't expect to see _her_ so soon. She's just asleep." The Dijinn answered starring down at Judal "Wait so your not going to make us clear the dungeon?" Judal mumbled.

"Of course not...she's already cleared the dungeon years ago with a another woman. However at the time I didn't want a child a master so I told her to come back when she was older." Sha'la grinned. "...She's a dungeon clearer?" Judal looked down at you sleeping in his arms "She and her sister are among this era's most powerful magicians. It appears however that something is blocking her memories." Sha'la turned into a humanoid form and appeared in front of Judal "I can not break that seal that holding the rest of her magoi however I can give my master's vision back." the same blue snow fell over your eyes and was aboard by your body "You love her don't you magi?" she asked slightly smirking.

"I don't love her...but i will admit i have feelings for the chibi." Judal answered Sha'la grinned "Not yet you don't. That is the curse of mankind, the curse of need of human company." Judal watched as a star formed on your bracers "So she's some other magi's king candidate?" the Dijinn show her head no "at the time she and her sister just wanted to increase their powers. This was before Lady Yu went against everything she was raised with." Sha'la vanished into the vessel.

There were so many questions Judal wanted to get the answers to. Why was your magoi sealed? Just who was your sister anyway? Why did she rebel? Why when he saw you pass out his heart hurt?

_-noticed how Judal was lonely-_


	10. Wearing your Mentor's Clothes

**_~You won't hate me, right…~_**

"You don't think he'll be mad." You asked looking up at your Dijinn "Of course not…and if he is well I'll protect you." Sha'la said smiling. **_You where her precious master and she wasn't going to allow anyone to harm or make you sad._**

Judal opened the door to his room, right away he recognized your scent. You had this natural flowery smell that he would never admit he liked. "Ah Great timing (y/n)." He said his eyes went wide as he saw you, his precious student, in _his _clothes.

Clothes that relieved you're your stomach and most of your boobs. "What are you doing?!" he sneered a bit taken back as you innocently looked at him "It was Sha'la's idea."

"Isn't she just precious? I think (y/n) would make a better magi." Sha'la giggled wrapping her arms around you. "Unhand her." Judal growled pulling you back towards him. Since you turned to Kou more often than not the Dijinn and Magi fought; their topic their precious (y/n).

Judal wrapped his arms around you protectively "What gives you right to touch my cute student huh!?" He asked smugly Sha'la looked down at him "She's my master. I have every right to touch her!"

"(y/n) why are you wearing my clothes anyway." Judal ignored the Dijinn "Well…you see Judal. You always look so cool in them I figured if I wear your clothing your power will rub off on me!" you smiled up at him.

"…You are a strange girl you now that?" he asked sighing. You looked down sadly by now Sha'la had returned to her magic vessel. There was a long silence between you and Judal. That's when you realized he just came out of a bath, a towel hanged loosely around his torso. His wet hair cling to his body…water dripped from his face down his neck.

"I-I should be going!"

"(y/n)!"

"Y-y-yes!"

"My clothes…"

**_~Because I can't ever hate you~_**


	11. Protect Him with all your might

_**~I will not~**_

You yelled as you brought your scythe down, clashing with Yuka's swords. "Keep away from my teacher!" you growled you both broke apart, this was a fight between two Dijinn equips.

Judal was almost swept off his feet from the impact of the two powerful weapons. Yuka jumped back and spun her swords "I'm not after your teacher I'm after **you**!" she dashed forward and you inspected her with your scythe with every hit.

"(y/n)?!" Jual shouted soon enough Sinbad appeared "Yuka what are you doing?!" he shouted "Destroying the evil spawn of those two devils!" you managed to get out of the lock between your weapons.

"It's always about my damn parents isn't it!" you said holding your scythe up in the air, it spun around and a vortex was created "**I DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK I'M EVIL OR NOT. I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF THIS WHOLE WORLD COLLAPSED NO ONE HURTS JUDAL AND GETS AWAY WITH IT**!" you shouted as you brought the scythe down. Sinbad grabbed Yuka dragging her out of the way of the massive vortex of energy.

Judal ran over grabbing your shoulders "That's enough (y/n)! You're running out of Magoi!" he hissed. Yuka wasn't doing any better-both your armor were damaged from the fight.

"Yuka you'll kill yourself like this!" Sinbad growled "Her parents destroyed my kingdom! I won't rest until I have my revenge!" she struggled to get out of his grabs. Your equip form vanished as you stood there painting, body throbbing in pain.

Still when her own vanished she struggled until Sinbad knocked her out. _This was your first real fight_, you don't know what happened you've never equip before and yet when she showed up injuring Judal something snapped and you were in front of him in your equip form.

"J-Judal what you doing?" you asked his he bent a little and put one arm under your legs and the other on your back and picked you up. You noticed where he was injured was already gone-_did Koubun heal him when you were fighting_?

"We need to heal you right away." Koubun scowled "Not bad for a first equip I must say." Judal smirked.

"…All I wanted to do was protect you, Judal." You said smiling. His face flushed red.

**_~Let anyone hurt you without feeling my wrath~_**


	12. It's okay to drag him out sometimes

_**~For the first time~**_

Judal huffed as you pulled him along the streets of Kujin, your home kingdom. Your parents didn't live in the country, you had dragged him to a festival for the prince of Kujin's birthday.

"I don't understand why there making a fuss over one man's birthday." Judal scowled "about seven years ago the princess's son came to Kujin to live. He know is the crown prince." You answered holding Judal's hand tighter as you shuffled through people.

"but what's so important about him?" he groaned "Well first of all…He's my dear childhood friend. I haven't seen him since I've came to Kou." You answered smiling. Judal frowned, he didn't like the idea of you being so…**eager** to meet another man.

Was he jealous of some guy he never met before? "So how do you know a prince ?" he asked slightly annoyed "My uncle is the royal magician, I would hang around my uncle a lot." You answered almost gleaming. **Your uncle was an amazing person. **Up till now the only person you ever praised or thought highly of around Judal was himself…he wasn't sure how he felt about you're affection on someone else.

You stopped in front of the palace gates, you had changed since a year ago, the guard's didn't recognized you "Citizens are not allowed in the palace." One scuffled "Well we tried." Judal said turning around.

"My name is (y/n) (l/n) I am Lord (name)'s niece." You said pulling Judal back "w-wait that's you mil lady?!" the other guard gasped. You gave him a smile as they opened the gates. Judal frowned not waiting to go inside.

He followed you inside the palace "Where are we going?" he growled "To see my uncle." You answered. You came to a pair of large doors and pushed them open. "So you're thinking of joining Kou?" A man asked.

Two people came into Judal's view. One was a boy around your age and the other was a taller man around twenty "Uncle (Name)!" the second person turned around and smiled "Well if it isn't my little cute (y/n)!"

Judal grabbed your arm and pulled you into a hug with one arm and your uncle's face met his hand "Don't touch my student." He growled. Your uncle, a rather looking man pouted "She's my adorable niece!"

"We'll she's my adorable student! She's **mine**!" Judal growled.

_**~I noticed how protective Judal is ~**_


	13. it's not your fault but he'll blame you

**_~I really am~_**

"**(y/n)!**" Yet again his voice boomed through the kou palace sounding an awfully a lot like a woman's voice. It was familiar feeling whenever a spell went wrong, your body flinched as the sh0uting and cursing came closer to you. Judal had been teaching a higher form of magic and still you had trouble with that one spell that turned Judal into that cutie cat boy.

You could feel your heart racing as the footsteps came closer. _You prayed that he wouldn't get to mad at you for it. _It was a mistake! Honestly…

"(y/n) there you are…_my adorable little chibi-chan_." Judal's voice was filled with rage and a hint of darkness. You regretted turning around he only called you chibi-chan now when you were in trouble or you did something stupid. You laughed nervously "H-H-Hi Judal." You weakly smiled.

"Oh don't _'hi Judal'_ me…you used that spell **AGAIN** don't you remember what happened last time?!" you couldn't take your eyes off the bouncing boobs on Judal's chest. You were hoping for the cat ears…but he had…turned…into…

"Why do you have boobs, Judal?" you asked innocently Judal put his arm around you and pulled your cheek "Like you don't know. I know this has you all written over it!" he his smile twitched.

Judal had taken another student, her name was Yuki but you called her the annoying one. She as currently on _that _spell. "MASTER JUDALLLLL!" a squeal came up from the other court yard right away Judal suspected that you did something to her. **Well even if you did she probably deserved it trying to get between you and YOUR teacher.**

"(y/n)! What did you do to her this time!?" he growled dragging you over to the other side of the courtyard your eyes narrowed on the fifteen year old girl who turned herself into a boy "**MASTER I-I-I'M SORRY**!" she sobbed. While Judal was consoling her you slipped away to your room and started packing your bags.

Koubun walked passed your room and rolled back "(y/n) what are you doing?" he asked as you through the bags on the carpet "Ever since _she_ came I've been getting the blame for everything she does!" you said putting on the outfit you had when you came here.

"So you're running away…where will you go?" he asked snickering "My sister!" you said getting on the carpet "w-w-wait! Your parents-!"

"Why do you think they sent me here huh? Neither of my parents wanted me around! The only person who ever gave a damn about me was Isis." You allowed the carpet out of the window first before getting on it again.

"w-wa-Wait! Judal will be really pissed that ran away!" Koubun yelled you chanted that spell and a pair of animal ears appeared on his head. "Uki! **_(Y/N)_**!"

-extended ending-

"(y/n) I wanted to say sorry about blaming you right away." Judal walked into the room, back to normal. "But….**I KNOW THESE EARS ARE YOUR DOING NYA**!"

"She's gone, nya…there's a letter on her bed nya" Judal snatched the paper from Yuki and his eyes went widen. "She ran away…?"

**_~Sick of these games~_**


	14. He'll come after you yelling

**_~I didn't mean~_**

Yuki looked at Judal as his leg twitched up and down. The black haired magi grumbled to himself as they traveled by carpet to the kingdom that Isis lived in. He knew you well enough that you wouldn't return to your parents and so the only person you'd go to was Isis.

Yuki looked over the carpet seeing giant creatures jumping into the air, only they didn't attack her like they did you. "So we're going to Gora?" she asked looking back at him "Yeah (y/n) older sister lives there and I know for a fact she'll go over to Gora." He answered.

Maybe he over-reacted. Lately you'd two had been fighting a lot lately but did you really come to hate him that much that you'd run away? When they finally arrived in Gora the streets were filled with mask people.

"…how are we supposed to find (y/n)?" Yuki asked sticking close to Judal "Easily…Isis is the queen of Gora." He answered putting her on his shoulder and started walking until they stopped in front of a the royal palace as people cheered.

"So you won't stay (y/n)?" Isis's husband asked sadly "No…I am still in training. There's no way I could be you're royal magician. I appreciate the offer however…" you trailed off as Isis smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't become your mentor like I promised." She said cupping your face with her hand "No its okay…it's just…my teacher took on another student and I've been getting blamed for everything." You frowned.

Isis giggled "you know when you were smaller mother and father blamed everything you did on me. You're like her big sister in a way." She answered "I don't want to be her big sister!" you pouted as a maid tried to strip of your clothing again, with a groan you took off the top reliving your Kou clothing.

"What is her deal and trying to strip you?" a voice growled you turned around seeing Judal on his carpet with Yuki scowling at you. "How could you ran away like that!" she shouted Judal eyes narrowed dangerously "Carpet…now." Apparently his voice wasn't threating enough because you and Isis started laughing.

"You misunderstand (y/n) came to see my daughter. Today is her first birthday and she simply adored my sister." That's when Judal noticed you were holding the one year old baby cooing and giggling.

"She brought all short of clothing for her to wear, and with my magic I'm able to resize everything." She added. "You were really angry at me for no reason so I thought if I just went ahead and left you'll be cooled down by the time I returned…"

"**DO YOU REALIZE HOW WORRIED I WAS ABOUT YOU**?!" he yelled he rarely raised his voice at you. Yuki nodded "We were worried about it." If there was any romance in what he just said she just killed it.

-on the way to kou-

Yuki was fast asleep on one side of the carpet it had been a quite ride so far between you and Judal. "I'm sorry that you thought I ran away…" you said finally trying to break the awkward silence.

He put his arm around you and pulled you close to him "Yuki is completely hopeless with magic…unlike you, you have a rare raw talent for it, I guess I've just been stressed…but don't forgot _I love you the most_." You felt your face blush "You're my number one student after all." He added quickly.

**_~to make you worry~_**


	15. The bloody fruit exercise

**_~I'm so glad~_**

"What's the point of this again?" Yuki asked rising an eyebrow as she created _ye_t another peach for Judal. Just like you now Yuki suffering through the same peace-creating-lesson that you did. Only this time instead of you creating the bloody fruit his newest student was. Judal had you resting against his stomach as you read over the spell he gave to you.

Yuki frowned, he glanced over at her and raised an eyebrow "What's wrong, kiddo?" he asked tacking another bit. You couldn't help but snicker.

"I do not understand what the point is in this exercise!" she answered. Judal put his arm around your waist and threw the pit into a pile behind him. "I want to learn higher level magic!" she pouted. "Well first it's important to see how much magoi you have." You said leaning back into Judal's arm.

"…wouldn't it be easier to oh I don't know fighting?" she asked creating another peach for Judal. You giggled as Judal ticked your stomach "If I fought you, kiddo, you'll be blown away." He hummed.

"Are you two…going out?" she asked titling head. Your face turned red as tomato as Judal chuckled. "I think I'm tired of eating peaches."

"It's about time!" she sighed.

"Let's try some else…oh I know how about **oranges**!" he beamed "You have to be kidding me!" she groaned "Can't we just be done?!" she added. Judal glanced at the side and smirked and shook his finger at her "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Students don't question their mentors Yuki. Now the for the **oranges**!"

**_~I don't have to do that over again~_**


	16. He'll deal with your parents for you (1)

**_~Out of all of the people in the world~_**

"Very good (y/n)." Judal patted your head as you created large ice spikes just like he had showed you earlier. In Judal's opinion you've come a long way since you first arrived turning people into stone when you lost your temper-_you even tried doing it to him once_.

"How come she can learn the higher ranking magic and I can't?" Yuki pouted "because (y/n) has more control over herself and been here longer." Judal answered turning to his second pupil "Also…she didn't turn people into animals when she gets angry." He added. **_Oh no you just turn them into stone and threat to shatter them-that's so much better_**.

"You'll get there one day squirt." You said hitting the targets that Judal placed out. "I don't want to wait I want to now! I mean my parents are expecting me to know some higher level magic when I got back for the holiday!" she said standing up.

You stopped for a moment and realized you had no idea where your parents weren't and your sister well you really didn't want to go see her again. Once in a while is enough for you before she tries to teach you the "good and great" in life.

"Parents." Judal scuffled "Why would I care about what your parents want huh? You learn high level magic when I think you're ready and you couldn't even turn a apple into an orange without one of us showing you." he added.

Judal noticed you miss a target and raised an eyebrow. Your parents were a touchy subject for you. "Speaking of parents what are you're like master?" Yuki asked Judal folded his arms and moved his weight to one leg "My parents were killed when I was an infant. Not that I care." He answered bluntly.

"That's so sad…"

"…no it's not it's life." Judal said narrowing his eyes then Yuki turned to you. "What about you (y/n)?" she asked smiling. Your eyes darkened the moment she asked you the question "My parents are the type who cast a large shadow which I can never escape. They couldn't give a damn if I die or live. The only thing they care about is their damn jobs and my brother." You darkly.

"That's…horrible that you think that way of your parents." She frowned Judal saw your hand twitch like you do before you turn someone into stone he reached out and grabbed it snapping you out of your trance. "Yuki you have no idea what her home life is like. I bet that you all gather around the fire and sing songs while roasting chestnuts?" she nodded "In the Al-Thamen children don't do that, if we do have parents we rarely spend time with them. From a young age our bonds are shattered." Judal scowled.

**_~I hate them the most~_**


	17. He'll deal with your parents for you (2)

**_~Out of all of the people in the world~_**

"Come on (y/n) there just here for a _little _bit." Yuki said trying to get you out of your room. Your worst nightmare had appeared. Your parents had come to the Kou Empire to see how you were progressing in magic. Needless to say you were less than autistic about their sudden appearance. Judal walked inside and cocked an eyebrow.

"You'll have to see them sooner or later, (y/n). Just make it easier on yourself and come out." he slightly frowned. "Can't you just tell them I'm sick or something?" you asked looking up at him desperately. _Judal didn't understand it. _You were a great magician within a couple of years you could easily be up to his level, you were too headstrong at times-the most stubborn woman he'd ever met and here you were **_acting like a child_**.

Judal groaned and reached out snatching you up and putting you over his shoulders. "You're gonna meet your parents at least once before they leave."

"I'd rather not! Let me down!" you growled. "I don't get the big deal you're a wonderful magician. Any parent would be glad to have you as a daughter." He said you looked away "Not my parents. My dad is gonna complain about how skinny I am and my mom is gonna complain about how I don't have a boyfriend yet alone married yet!"

Judal stopped "Wait a second…this isn't over your magic ability?" he asked slightly twitching he dropped you on your ass and squatted in front of you "This is over you not having a guy?" he asked darkly "Y-yeah…Judal why are you looking at me like that."

"So…you're keeping two of the most powerful magicians in the Al-Thamen waiting because you don't want to be harped on about having a man?" you nodded quickly. He groaned and face palmed himself.

"Ju-Judal." His dark red ringed eyes settled on you "Listen. You don't need to have a man to make your parents proud." He said narrowing his eyes "Easy for you to say! You're not a woman, life is totally different for men!" you said scowling.

"Then…if this really is such a big deal." He placed his hands on your cheeks. Your eyes went wide as he placed his lips on yours. You made a noise that was muffed from his lips being on-top of yours. There was a small 'pop' as he pulled away he licked his lips and smirked "I'll allow you to be my woman."

Your eyes rolled over "(y/n)?" he called. Right then in that moment you fainted. Judal caught you and looked at you blankly "Am I really that good of a kisser?" he wondered.

**_~I love him the most~_**


	18. He'll deal with your parents for you (3)

**_~This is soo~_**

There was a long glare between your father and the man who just newly claimed you as his "woman" your mother had gone off somewhere to contact her friend and was now blabbing on about a wedding.

_Was he serious or just helping you get your parents off your back? _Your father was a rather intimating man when he didn't have his beard shaved off. "Eh I don't think I heard you correctly boy or are you just a flat chested girl?" he asked.

"Oh I think you heard me alright **old man**._ Oh and I've showed your daughter just much of a man I am_." He answered smugly. You looked at Judal as if he just asked your father to gut him as the two of them butted heads.

"What's down there a twig?" _your father…wasn't the most traditional type of man. _Quickly you slipped away from your father and apparently now lover and went to see where your mother had gone off to.

"That's right! Oh he's adorable just adorable." She said talking through the crystal ball. "Yeah I think she is…_why would anyone want to marry her after all_? I mean she's like a twig no hips and the breast really does have aren't really working for her!" _your typically mother…talking about not only you but other people_.

"**Now let me tell you about the man my daughter snatched without getting herself knocked up**!" you sighed went to the other room where your father and Judal were throwing insults at each other.

"No wonder he gets hit on by so many men! I mean just look at his hair! I don't want my grandchildren having hair like that!" He said tugging on Judal's hair. "Oh any child I have with your daughter will look damn good with my hair! At least they won't have that tumble weed on their heads!" Judal sneered.

"T-T-Tumble weed!" before you could do anything or say anything Judal noticed you had returned into the room "Daughter! Sweet, sweet, little daughter who's hair is better! Of course it's mine!" your father asked looking at you.

"Oh my sweet little (y/n) my hair is better isn't it?" Judal asked smiling. Slowly you backed up as they cornered in on you. "P-papa's hair is nice." He smiled and Judal frowned.

"That is why you are my daughter!"

"but…Judal's hair is really smooth and silky…and pretty." Judal nodded in agreement "Obviously I'm the winner." He said patting your back you could see the anger in your eyes building up.

"H-however…mama's hair is more beautiful! O-Oh I think I near Yuki calling me! I'M COMING YUKI!" you quickly ran out of the room. "(Y/N) YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" they both yelled.

"Women…" Judal scuffled.

"…At least you haven't been married for forty years to the same controlling bitching wife!" your father sighed "(y/n) is the same! She complains all the time!" Judal nodded suddenly you and your mother appeared.

"Honorable husband…" your mother laughed manically "What did you just say about me he he he?" you finished with the same laugh. Both men looked at each other and swallowed then looked back at you and your mother.

"NOTHING WE LOVE YOU!"

"That's what I thought you said." your mother giggled pinching your father's cheek. You sighed and shook your head at Judal he pouted and wrapped his arms behind you and rested his chin on your shoulder "I…lov…love you." he whispered.

"I know." You smiled. "At least say it back geez!" he mumbled. You tugged at his cheek "if I said it so soon…what will you have to work for as a reward?" you asked slipping out of his embrace.

"…Looks like you're in the same bout. The She-devils are conspiring." Your father said leaning towards Judal as you and your mother giggled and she brought you closer giving you more 'tips' and Judal stood there dumb folded.

"THAT'S THE LAST TIME I SAY I LOVE YOU!" he shouted you spun around with large tearful eyes and he gulped and took a step back "D-D-don't cry! I love you! I realllly love you! So don't cry!"

"Excellent work." You're mother patted your head "Oh (y/n)…." You heard Judal darkly chuckle quickly you took off running as he started trying to catch you. "GET BACK HERE! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU TUG AT MY HEART STRINGS!"

"Just like us…" your mother giggled "…the scary thing is that he and I had the same hair." Your father mumbled.

**_~I'm going to get you (y/n)!~_**


	19. Expect the Unexpected with Judal

**_~Oh Judal~_**

So far everything was going great with Judal being your boyfriend. At first you were a bit hesitate with his public affection but little by little you got used to it. Your bed never felt so good, it was a place all to yourself-_without Judal_.

It wasn't like you didn't enjoy Judal's company you actually enjoyed having him around but your room was a place that you could get away from Yuki teaming up with Judal and Judal teaming up with Yuki.

You deeply sighed turning around feeling something against your face. It as soft…and had a very familiar smell. "Hmmmm….(y/n) n-not the tail, _nyyyyaaa_." Your eyes opened the moment you heard the voice.

Slowly you looked up seeing Judal, his arms tightly around you, sleeping in _your _bed. You could feel your cheeks healing up as he steady breathed, he looked so…_so peaceful_. You didn't have the heart to wake up him.

Judal's arm wrapped tighter around you and your face was nuzzled into his neck. Slowly you closed your eyes and nuzzled closer next to Judal. Little did you know that Judal was awake the whole time, he took in a deep breath and smiled.

He was expecting you to pull away and shout his name-that's the reaction he was expecting. In that moment Judal made a decision in that very moment. **Whether you liked it or not you were going to be sleeping with Judal every single night. **Judal opened his eyes when your body relaxed and you staidly started breathing. He brushed some of your hair away and placed a kiss on your forehead.

-later that night-

"(y/n)."

"What."

"Let's have sex!"

**_~You're just so cute (y/n)~_**


	20. Holding him off as long as you can

**_~...~_**

Yuki had done it again-something stupid and Judal wasn't in the mood to deal with her. You were actually delaying him by pulling on his long pony-tail. "Let go (y/n)!" Judal said spinning around with such force you were hurled behind him along with his hair.

"Noooooo! No way!" You wrapped yourself around one of his legs hoping that would slow him down and your boyfriend looked down at you like you were stupid. However he just kept walking towards the room Yuki was in "Damnit let go before I decide to do something you'll regret!" he growled looking down "P-peach?" you asked holding up the fruit.

"Are you holding him off!" Yuki yelled from your/his room. A smirk crossed your boyfriend's face "Eh, so your conspiring against me huh?" he asked darkly you shook your head no rapidly he lent forward putting his hands under your arms and lifting you up like it was nothing, like you were a child!

"What is this about, lov?" he sighed "…um." He placed you on the ground but his gaze held you in place from moving "(y/n)." he tapped his foot "HAPPY WE DON'T KNOW WHEN YOU'RE BIRTHDAY IS BUT WE FEEL BAD THAT YOU DON'T DO BIRTHDAYS BIRTHDAY PARTY!" Yuki said bursting out of your/his room.

"…That's stupid." Judal said bluntly "…that's what I said." you sniffed.

~…hopefully he won't kill us~


	21. Expect him to be possessive a bit

~…**_Who knew_**…~

You glanced over your shoulder as your magi glared at any man that so much as shot you a side-glance. You had somehow convinced your magi boyfriend to go shopping you-the death sentence for any man and already Judal was regretting agreeing to going with you.

"What do you think about this isn't the little dress cute!" you giggled looking at baby clothing "isn't your niece a bit too big for these clothes." He mumbled "Yes…but it doesn't hurt to look you know." You answered.

"Sounds pointless to me." He shrugged "…Little kids are adorable it's when they get older they get evil…" you mumbled. Your boyfriend looked at you confused, you loved babies and toddlers yet when it came to teenagers your age you absolutely **hated** them-_Judal the exception_. He rubbed his chin watching as you looked at the older baby clothing to see if they had anything you might send to your sister. Then the thought crossed his mind, if you both had a child what would it look like? Well of course any child of Judal would be adorable and any woman would lucky to be the mother of his children.

You looked at your boyfriend as he nodded to himself smirking. _Sometimes he was wired _but you would never tell him that out load. Suddenly when you yelp it brought him out of his 'tone' you were behind him as a middle aged man grinned.

"Nice bum there lass." He said smugly. "Why don't you dump this girl guy and I'll show you want a real man is like!" he said grinning. "Judal…" you whimpered.

"…Talk that way to my girl again. **I dare you**." Judal growled. His arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you close to him. "Oh what are you going to do _princess_?" the man laughed. You watched as your magi eyes turned red scaring the man enough he ran away yelling bloody murder.

You leant up on your tip toes and kissed Judal as his eyes returned to normal. "Thank you for protecting me." You smiled. "…when it comes to you I can't stand it even when you own dad looks at you." Judal said grabbing your hand. Your checks turned slightly pink and you looked down blushing. Judal chuckled and he grabbed your hand "Okay, (y/n) let's go to something to eat!"

"If you thinking of use those eyes again to scare the waiter or waitresses don't even think about it." You said as you walked into a building "Aww, c'mon!"

~…**_That Judal could be so possessive_**…~


	22. Waiting up Early

~…**_You know its not like _**…~

"Judal you need to wake up." You frowned as you gently shook the magi. It was around six am and your magi had a lot of work to do today in the Kou Empire. You frowned as your boyfriend slugged you off by putting the pillow over his head.

"…Judal sweetie." You tried prying the pillow away "No! That old hag can wait I wanna sleep more!" he growled. "You know it's not my fault you went to bed late!" you frowned he jerked up and glared at you with red-ringed eyes "It's not my fault that you kept me up all night either! You're just as guilty!" he frowned. It was only natural for couples to have intercourse…right?

"…You're the one who kept begging for one more round." You said twitching "And you kept saying yes!" he said lying down. You straggled your boyfriend's hips and he looked up at you confused and slightly annoyed. "What are you doinnnnnnnnnng!" you pulled his cheeks much like Kougyoku would do when he was getting on her nerves.

"Get your ass up now or else you and I won't be having sex for a week!" you said frowning "God dammit (y/n) don't use that against me! You know just as well as I do that you can't go that long without it either." Judal scowled leaning up.

"You want to bet?" you asked smirking his lips curled into a smirk. "What do I get if I win?"

~…**_I like waiting up early either!_** …~


	23. Dinner with your parents

~…**_This isn't _**…~

It was only normal that your boyfriend have dinner with you and your parents…**_right_**?! If this was supposed to be so normal then why did it feel so awkward? **They had been going at it since they arrived. **The long consent glaring between your father and your boyfriend was becoming quite uneasy. There was a tension between the two men; even a child would be able to see that and your mother wasn't helping the situation either.

You yelp as she pulled you into the kitchen "Listen to me sweetie…don't let this one go!" she said sternly "W-wait?" you asked confused. "Get that man to _marry_ you and marry you **hard**!" for some reason you had a feeling she was using the word marry for another. Your cheeks turned pink when she mentioned the word marry. She cocked an eyebrow "…(y/n) you didn't have sex with him already?"

"My love life with Judal r-r-really is none of your concern!" you answered. She put her arm around you "There is if there's a grandchild involved!" she exclaimed.

"**YOU DID WHAT TO MY DAUGHTER WHAT IF YOU GOT HER PREGNANT!?**" You flinched as your father's voice boom from the living room. "**ANY BABY WE HAVE WILL LOOK DAMN ADORABLE! A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E!**" This time it was Judal's voice.

"So are you pregnant?" your mother asked sweetly "Even if I was what makes you think I'll tell you and Mr. Crazy over there?" you asked twitching.

"**OH MY STARS YOU ARE**! **HONEY SHE'S PREGNANT**"

Rule number one; never invite your parents over for dinner AGAIN.

~…**_going to end too well_** …~


	24. What an honor

~…**_Oh _**…~

"…you would tell me if you had a tiny human growing inside you, right?" His eyes narrowed on yours while you lay in bed next to him. "O-of course! I don't know why my mother assumed that I was pregnant." You mumbled.

"I don't…really think that it'll be too bad to become a family." He said suddenly you looked at Judal confused "I thought you said that families were weakness?" you asked rising an eyebrow. He growled in annoyance "I can change my mind (y/n)…" he wrapped his arms around you.

"I've decided on something and you better be very grateful." You turned your head looking at him clearly confused. Judal brought you up and turned you around so you were looking him in the face.

"Now listen carefully (y/n)." he said narrowing his eyes. "Eh, okay…" you mumbled. Judal brushed some of the hair out of your face and with the same hand he cupped the side of your face. "We've been together for what...a year at least since you've came to Kou right." He asked.

"Just about…why?" you answered. His expression soften and he put his forehead against yours Judal wasn't acting like his normal self…he took in a deep breath before his cocky smile returned to his face.

"Since you're parents are making such a big deal about us having sex without being married I have decided to _allow _you become my wife. Now aren't you very happy I have given you this honor?"

"...Couldn't you just have asked me normally like most people."

"Damnit, you're gonna marry me, got it?"

~…**_Judal_** …~


	25. This man is going to be my husband

(sorry its short)

~…**_Just what_**…~

Judal tossed you down on the bed grinning. He was going to take pleasure stripping you of that wedding dress that you were wearing. Judal didn't wasn't anytime straddling your hips as he wrapped your arms around his neck. "Ha ha ha this isn't funny Judal…we're not married yet." You said struggling slightly.

The magi pouted "If you think I'm gonna wait seven more days to ravage your body you're mistaken. "What?! Wait what about the bet! You lasted the time limit!" you said as his hands ran up your sides "Well that's was because we were betting…" he shrugged rolling his thumb in a circle.

"Well it's not like we're making a bet on this." He licked his lips. "Does the word tradition mean anything to you?" you asked pecking his lips. "Hmmm let me think about that…**_nope_**." He answered lifting your lower half up so that your legs were hanging. Your lips were just about to meet when suddenly the door slammed opened.

"**HOODLUM YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO DO THAT**!" Judal growled as your father pulled him by the hair "**DAMNIT OLD MAN**!" Judal spun around wiping your father in the face with his braid "**I'M GONNA MAKE SWEET LOVE TO YOUR DAUGHTER AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME**!" He shouted.

~…**_Did I get myself into?_**…~


	26. This is all your fault

~…**_a baby is supposed to be_**…~

Judal growled as he waited for the practice wedding to start. If he knew that a wedding was this much trouble he would have just slapped a ring on your ringer and proclaimed you his wife. It sounded a lot simpler to Judal than all this waiting. Frankly you had to agree with him all this stuff seemed unnecessary to you.

"How much longer do we have to wait on the damn priest?" Judal scowled leaning back "I have no idea…but I'm about to ditch this practice if he doesn't hurry up." You answered putting your head against his shoulder. "I'm so sleepy." You added.

"…Has your morning sickness got any better?" he asked kissing your forehead "Nope." You answered. Judal remembering hearing pregnant women complain about morning sickness before but…you couldn't be pregnant, right?

His eyes narrowed as you started to diff into a slumber. It would be two more days until the wedding and expect for right now you guys were supposed to meet each other. Judal however didn't like waiting and often he would sneak into your room just to check on you.

Your eyes snapped open when the door opened "Sorry I'm late!" Judal flinched as they turned red and the priest started to turn into stone. "SHUT UP CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" you shouted.

"Sweetie turn the priest back to normal." Judal placed his hands on your arms. "NO!" you shook your head "It was his fault he was late!" you added staring to tear up. "PEOPLE ARE LATE SHOULD BE PUNISHED!" you added.

"…MISS (L/N)!"

-Later-

"I thought I was going to die." The man mumbled. Judal tabbed his foot and his eyes flickered around the hospital's room. "You're not the one who might have gotten the most powerful magician in the Al'Thamen daughter pregnant…and you're not the first to be turned into stone."

Is soon to be father in law frowned. "Where did I go wrong." He mumbled "What's the big deal she and I are gonna get married soon anyway!" Judal frowned. Their bodies flinched as the door opened and you and your mother walked out.

You looked frightened and your mother looked…pleased. Judal walked up to you and placed his hands on your arms. "W-well."

"SHE'S PREGNANT!" Your mother giggled.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT JUDAL!" you shouted shaking him violently.

~…**_a good thing right?_**…~


	27. He wants a girl

~…**_I didn't expect he wanted _**…~

Judal was slightly bummed that he couldn't ravage your body after the wedding but at the same time he was content just to hold you in his arms. His hands rubbing your stomach almost pleased with himself that he created this life all by _himself_. Apparently your husband had no idea how reproduction worked.

_It takes two to tango_. Judal titled his head to the side "So what do think it'll be?" he asked still rubbing your damn stomach. "Um…I really don't know." You answered yawning.

"C'mon, babe, guess!"

"Maybe a boy…I really have no idea Judal." You said looking up at him. "I wouldn't mind a little girl." He said smiling. You cocked an eyebrow looking at Judal slightly confused. "A girl…?" you asked.

"Yes I want a daughter! That way she can be a daddy's girl and stay away from all the nasty men!" he answered "…your started to sound like my old man." You kissed his lips. Judal starred at you for a moment replaying just what you had said.

"I am nothing like that gold geezer! I'm younger, faster, sexier, should I go on?" he asked licking his lips.

"Well you did get me pregnant younger than he got my mom." You mumbled "That's not what I meant…" he puffed out his checks. You giggled "I know what you meant."

-later-

"Judal."

"Hmm…what, god…its midnight." Your husband's red ringed eyes settled on you slightly annoyed.

"Can you make me ice-cream!"

"…It's the middle of the night. Can't you just wait?" he asked turning around.

"JUDAL I WANT ICE-CREAM NOW! OR SO HELP ME I'LL GET YOU FIXED!" Judal jumped out the bed and ran towards the kitchen for dear life. First lesson of being a husband to a pregnant wife; _what she wants she gets_.

"Happy?" he asked grumbling "Yes very." You answered scooping the treat into your mouth. Judal rolled his eyes and put his head on the pillow.

"Judal…"

His eyes opened wide, dear lord not again.

~…**_a girl instead of a boy _**…~


	28. Pregnancy scares him

~…**_I don't eat_**…~

Judal had made a decision within the first six dreadful months of this _pregnancy_. Women who were pregnant were scary and not to be taken lightly.

"JUDAL!"

"Y-you're not fat!" Judal's hands shot up as he slowly turned around seeing his eight month pregnant wife standing in front of him tabbing her foot. _Oh how he missed the days when you both were just student and mentor…_

Everything was so much simpler back then…everything now was…simply dreadful. Oh Judal loved you there was no doubt about that fact. He just wasn't having a pleasant experience with an expecting wife.

"Not all pregnancies are like this." Your father mumbled. "R-really! S-so I don't have to be on my guard all the time! Even when I'm sleeping!?" Judal asked. Your father put his arm around Judal and laughed "The day you married into this family…you should have started sleeping with one eye open."

"Your baby is a pain!" you exclaimed "W-what?" Judal turned around. "They keep kicking! It hurts." You said. Your eyes widen as Judal appeared with his hands on your stomach. He'd felt the baby kick before but every-time the little titian inside you started kicking he wanted to feel it.

"Who's gonna be the strongest magician!" your eyes slightly turned pink as he kissed your stomach. Yes pregnancy scared Judal however he enjoyed moments like this when you weren't yelling at him to get you something, crying for no reason, or went into your god-awful mood swings.

"Oh Judal."

"I think I hear Kouen calling me!" He said backing away. You snatched him by his ponytail "I'm hungry let's go get something to eat!" his red ringed eyes widen realizing he'd have to watch you devouring all that food.

"…w-why do you eat so much." Judal gasped. You looked up at him as you swallowed the last bit of your noodles. "You try being pregnant!"

~…**_That much _**…~


	29. Its just the beginning

~…**_Oh Judal_**…~

The magi's red ringed eyes fixated on the infant in the cradle. She had the same colored black hair as Judal and when she opened her eyes (e/c) orbs.

"…why is she so tiny?" Judal mumbled you walked over starring at the baby . Her name was (c/n) and she was the most important thing that ever happened to you and Judal. Carefully the black haired magi picked up his daughter.

She made a small wining sound but settled down as Judal sat in a rocking chair. He softly started singing to the small child as he started rocking back and forth slowly. You sat on the sofa with her twin sister sleeping soundly in your arms.

"Well I guess twins explains your mood swings and scary eating habits." He mused.

"If you weren't holding (c/n) I would slap you." you said placing the twin in the crib and tucking her in.

"So…(y/n)…wanna try for a boy?" Judal grinned.

~…**_ Do you really want to go through it again_**…~

_Thank you for reading Magic means sorry the ending is so short. I appreciate you're support and hope you'll read my next story called heart beats when it's out. Im currently not sure what the pairing will be right now ^^ _

_-Thank you again, Kami._


End file.
